


五次卡西安和琴同床而眠

by walkingegg



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Rogue One, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, they survived
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 还是那句话，你很快就会染上一种嫉妒，嫉妒别人的苦楚看起来比你的容易。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Cassian and Jyn shared a bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302036) by [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/pseuds/Moonprincess92). 



1

刚开始的两个星期，琴无法无眠。

其实应该是非常简单的生活，但是她却像是幽魂附体一样地梦游在雅文基地里，就像义军的每个魂魄一样在没有尽头的走廊上闲逛。她感到自己身边萦绕着很多幽魂，所以她只能接受他们，让这些幽魂成为自己的一部分。她总是最终晕倒在奇怪的地方：比如装有爆能枪的货箱里，北面楼梯的中央。有一次，有人甚至在准备运输出去的货物里发现了蜷缩在集装箱里的她，假如不是及时发现，她可能已经进入帝国的领土了。

卡西安是唯一一个愿意接近她的人。琴的意识非常虚弱，但是她还能隐约听到其他士兵发出的通讯消息（ _“上尉？额……是的，对不起，我们已经找到厄索了，又一次”_ ），并且知道他才是最终会来接她的人。她总是向那些尝试唤醒她的人大声责骂甚至拳脚相加。但是卡西安这个男人，他对琴只有耐心。琴不知道自己对他是怎样的感情，爱还是恨？他总是用臂弯搂过她瘦弱的身体，以自己所能做到的最温柔的方式唤醒琴。她会做无力的抵抗，事实却是，她的大脑太过疲惫和迷茫，意识陷入一片危险的旋涡之中，以至于她必须任由他把自己带到医港。

“你迟早会弄伤自己。”卡西安抱着怀中意识虚弱的琴，生硬地说着。

但是每当琴尝试睡觉的时候，睡梦中黑色的深渊似乎总是威胁着要将她吞噬。只要她闭上双眼，她的魂魄就会坚定地伴随着自己。她的脑海里浮现出侠盗一号小队，那些爆能光束、爆炸、痛苦、筋疲力尽直到战斗的最后一刻。当她看见父亲的信息时，泪水疯狂地涌出然而即使如此也无法使她被眼泪呛醒，她抱着父亲的尸体哭喊着。这些场景如同洪水一般涌现在她的睡梦中，她逐渐意识到自己很快就会这些梦境逼疯。

卡西安总是会把她带到医港，也许是因为他不知道还有什么其他可以做的。在内心的某一深处，琴能够意识到她的愧疚之情正在翻涌，她知道对方在担心自己，她想要做些什么来弥补，但却不知所措。她以前总能睡得很好，作为一个小偷、一个骗子，总是疲于奔命，总是努力地低下头将自己藏起来。但凡有任何一个机会，她都可以睡得很香。那个琴·厄索又去了哪里呢？

也许她已经死在那片海滩上了。

最终，她在自己身上找不到任何属于那个琴·厄索的影子。

但是有一次，卡西安正陪在她身边。她清楚地感受到他的臂膀环绕在自己身上，她感受到他坚实、舒适、安全的依靠。当他试着放下琴让她躺在医港的病床上时，她紧紧地依附在他身上，不愿撒手。“琴，”他呼唤着她的名字，语气中透着无助，其实是同时说出了两句话： _我不知道该如何帮助你_ ，但是 _请让我帮助你_ 。她总是这样回应着他的呼唤。

“卡西安，留下来。”

所以他会爬上床，依旧将她搂在怀里。她的手指攥紧在他的衬衫上，鼻梁摩挲着他的颈窝，然后就可以顺利地睡上10个小时。

她从疲惫中醒来，但是不知怎么的却可以感到自从斯卡里夫之后就再也没有感受过的振奋。她感受着医港里的光（ _难道在这里呆的还不够久吗？_ ），听着医疗设备的发出滴滴声响，并且注意到自己正在关注着周围的一切，她终于可以清醒地察觉到现在正在发生的事情。她可以听见自己的想法，也许只是 _思考_ 而已，她想，这种失眠状态从自己身上所偷走的大概比自己意识到的更多。

她无法确定自己能不动挪动身体。她感到四肢既沉重又僵硬，如同几个小时都没有动过了一样。但是最终，她扯过一只手放在眼睛上方，掀开很显然一直盖在自己身上的浅色毯子。她的另一只手臂上已经麻木，感觉仿佛被无数个针尖刺弄一般，这个时候她想起了卡西安。

他依旧在那里，修长的双腿自然舒张依靠在她的腿边，坚实的臂膀轻轻放在她的腰上。她的脸正依靠在他的胸前，她可以听见他在沉睡中舒缓的呼吸。她的心头一紧，喉头一咽，因为她终于意识到他一定是一直在这里陪伴着自己，如同自己所要求的那样。

那场战役的确改变了他们两个人。

当他们一起在斯卡里夫冲锋陷阵的时候，他们之间就形成了一种互相的尊重，琴很确定，这种尊重就永远不会被打破。也许会经受撕扯，也许会承受考验，也许会有所消磨，但是两人之间的纽带永远不会被彻底割裂。这个男人曾经想要杀害她的父亲，但是他终究没有这样做。他原本可以这样做，应该这样做，将她丢弃在杰达，抛弃她，毕竟她不可或缺（ _但是很显然对于卡西安而言并非如此_ ）。这个她曾经斥责过、嘶喊过的男人，恰恰是她在濒临死亡之时最想依靠在身边的人。

他们之间有一种火花。只需要一点火花，就可以燃尽整个地狱。

她缓缓地抬起手，描绘着他脸庞的轮廓。他的瞳色很深，并且留着她所见过的最粗糙的胡渣。她拂拭着他脸颊上那些青淤旧痕，尝试不去想像在这位全世界唯一还会如此关心她的人身上曾经发生了什么。

他的身体微微动了一下，她便迅速收回自己的手。她不确定自己是否做好了面对他的准备，尤其是在两个人还这样亲密地相依在医港单人床上的时候。但是他已经快醒了，而她也没有其他选择。他眨着眼睛，对着她打了一个呵欠。

“卡西安”她低吟着他的名字。

他什么都没有说，只是依旧与她躺在一起，臂弯轻轻收拢拥紧怀中的她。“你看起来好多了。”片刻之后他才低声说道。

“所以我看起来就那么糟糕吗？”

“是的，”他的回答十分直率。她无言而对，因为她又一次想到，这个男人对自己的担忧很可能会杀了他。她不知道该说些什么，该如何感谢他对自己所做的一切，该如何解释她自己的感情，她只能说，

“对不起。”

“ _对不起_ ，琴，过去的两个星期你都要把我吓个半死了。”卡西安将自己的鼻尖埋进她的头发里，“你都不知道我有多安心，能看到你睡着，也许是睡着了吧。我差点哭出来。”

“差点？”

他并没有直接回答。“究竟该怎样做才能帮助你？”

在他问出这句话之前，琴就已经有了答案。

“就像现在这样。”

2

死星炸毁了，这在某种程度上影响着他们所有人。

琴从来没敢想过可以亲眼见到死星的毁灭，她从没指望自己能活到这一刻。但是最终她依旧活着，她从雅文基地一位激动的官员那里得知了死星毁灭的消息，很显然，她的身心所能做出的唯一反应，是哭泣。

她确定卡西安永远不会让她忘记这一切（ _“安多上尉！不，别担心，她又睡着了，我觉得她只是刚刚得知了死星的消息，她刚才哭得很厉害…我不知道是谁告诉她的”_ ），但是至少当卡西安找到她并将她搂紧在怀中的时候，她便破涕为笑了。她在泪水中哽咽着，痴笑着。

“我们做到了， _我们做到了_ 。”

风暴得以暂时平息。在颁奖典礼和庆功宴会结束之后，琴原本希望此刻的兴奋足以让她将那些噩梦抛诸脑后。但是最终她加入了第一班撤退的队伍，走上了前往霍斯新基地的行程，九个小时之后她依旧无法摆脱疲惫。

与200名士兵挤在同一条船上并不是那么好受的，他们必须充分利用空间，蜷曲在地板上彼此靠在一起，鼾声和周围的其他声响充斥在运输船的空间里，仿佛这些士兵只能用睡眠来打发整个行程的时间。琴在墙壁边找到了一个位置，枕在自己的夹克衫上，但是她却强迫自己保持清醒。她不能在所有人面尖叫起来，她不能。

卡西安找到了她。他侧着身体穿过人群，走到她身边，带着一种她不能理解的风度。其实他们依旧在相互了解的阶段，这是真的，因为有时候他甚至会给她带来意想不到的惊喜，比如他如何在瞄准移动的靶子时还只用一条腿来保持平衡，或者他在早上穿衣服时带着气音所哼唱的小调，又或者他喜欢拥抱，讨厌咖啡因，还有戴上奖章时可爱的尴尬。他把脑袋枕放在她旁边，轻轻低语。

“我讨厌寒冷。”

“那么恭喜你就要到霍斯了。”

他伸出手，沿着他们相依的身体也摸索到了她的手，随即便使手指交缠在一起。“我的母星就是一片冰雪覆盖的荒地，当你每时每刻都要呆在那里的时候，雪听起来就没有那么有趣了。”

“你的母星是哪个？”

“费斯特。你呢？”

“很多。”琴低声说道。的确有太多地方了，多到她甚至不记得。她对拉穆的印象最为深刻，她在那里的田野上玩耍，爸爸妈妈在一旁看着她，有时间的时候也会和她一起玩。她时常以为自己记得在科洛桑上的公寓，城市里明亮的光线从窗子照进她的卧室，在她的世界里渲染出缤纷色彩。但是自父母带着她离开科洛桑的那一天起，她就开始了四处漂泊的生涯。她必须像一个罪犯一样活着，在她所看不见的社会边缘中谋求生存。那真的算是生活吗？

她现在有了生活。

卡西安握紧了她的手。“只要你愿意就可以继续和我聊天，但是我能从你眼睛里看出你已经累坏了。睡吧，琴。”

“可你根本看不到我的眼睛。”

两人的脑袋相互依靠在一起，不想分开，她只能猜测他此刻眼神一定带着愠怒。他对她的了解开始比他自己所能言喻的还要多了。“你是安全的，”他低声着说，“我在这里，你可以安心地睡…”

伴随着他轻柔而低沉的嗓音，还有他放在她手上的手，这就足够了。

几分钟之后，她就睡着了。

3

有时候，琴会嫉妒卡西安可以对此十分适从。

从来没有人可以睡在她身边，她也对此十分抵触。有时候面对困难时，她会哭泣。每夜都拥有卡西安的陪伴，这本来会让她好受一些的，可是事实恰恰相反，这只会让她充满了挫败感。霍斯入骨的冰冷一直使她难以适从，然而卡西安的体热却如同暖炉一般散发着暖意。她会在睡梦中贴近他，渴望在他身边汲取温暖，可是最终却是暖的发烫，然后又变回了冰冷，总是令她感到不适，最终辗转反侧甚至会把他踢醒。渴望亲近，但是却需要留出使彼此自由的空间。学会与他人共享一片空间，这是一种适应和调整的过程，卡西安看起来却从来没有感到厌烦，反而对此十分适从， _太过适从了_ …

“我们应该谈谈今天发生的事吗？”有一天晚上，她悄悄地问道。

准备就寝的流程有了新的变化，激动人心又使人怛然不安，但是还有更重要的事情。在几个月之前第一次登陆的时候，他们被分配到了同一个房间，琴知道这绝不是偶然。这个房间里有两张床，可是他们却把两张单人床合并在了一起。房间并非美轮美奂也没有个人隐私的空间，但这是属于他们两个人的地方，让他们可以享受前所未有的亲密。琴从更为崭新的门口处注视着卡西安，只有通过被子下的些许起伏才能看出卡西安是在那里的。他并没有回答她。

“卡西安。”

琴叹息了一声，在夜色之中缓缓挪动着身体靠近他。他背对着她，她有些犹豫地将手伸向他，轻轻放在他的臀部。他对此显得有些躁动不安。

“一个男人究竟能坚持假装泰然多少次才能最终崩溃？”她问道。

“这是个谜语吗？”

“你知道答案吗？”

卡西安嘟哝了一声，随后向后伸手握住了她放在自己臀部的手，将她又向自己拉近一些。她从身后环住了他，她依偎着他正如他也依偎着她。琴也许会感到嫉妒，嫉妒卡西安总是能像她以前那样睡得很好，但是她也开始意识到，他们各有各的苦楚。她所拥抱的这个男人刚毅而坚强，但是他也曾经经历过她的不幸，他们原本只是一样的脆弱罢了。她希望这能变得容易一些，让他们有机会利用这段时间从简单的事情上开始了解彼此，而不是像各自与他们所面对的恶魔战斗。

他们在那场战斗中幸存下来了，但是他们依旧要面对新的战争。

“为什么你不说点什么，卡西安？”她小声地问道。

“我以为我正在变得更好，”他回答道，语气简洁而又有些飘忽不定，似乎想要隐瞒些什么。“但是我想我并没有。”

“卢克可能会留下黑眼圈的。”

“我打的没那么狠。”

“他当时倒在地板上了，卡西安。”琴的双眼紧闭了一下，依靠在他的身边深沉地叹息一声。“我看见了，他在触碰你手臂之前甚至喊过你的名字了，他之后还用这个开玩笑，但是他的确会感到很无辜，我知道他会的。”

“我会道歉的，真的。”

“这不是重点，”她说，“我的意思是，当然，卢克被打是活该的，但是当那些飞行员想要问你问题的时候你却毫无征兆地对他们大打出手，问题没有那么简单。上一周当他们在进行警报演习的时候，我无意中弄丢了我的靴子……你遇到了困难，卡西安…”

“好，我懂了。”卡西安突然厉声打断了她的话，“我就是一团糟！你总不能还要跟我说我得了创后压力症候群吧，你自己都…”

“卡西安，”她几乎想要笑出来，“并非所有的难处都是一样的。”

人们会很自然地想到，所有的人恶魔都需要在特定的模具中，融合了特定的细菌，才会生长成型。琴对于噪声并不会有如此激烈的反应，她并不会像卡西安那样喜怒无常，她所面对的恶魔与卡西安的并不一样，但是她的噩梦有时候让她希望自己也可以变成那样。

但是依然是那句话，你很快就会染上一种嫉妒，嫉妒别人的苦楚看起来比你的容易。

“你还记得当你要求我去寻求帮助的时候吗？”

“记得。”

“现在，我在要求你这么做。”琴小声地说。

4

当他们终于完成自己的任务时，他们终于可以庆祝一番了。

一切宛如如释重负。根据义军所说的，他们的健康至少已经恢复的差不多了，可以确保他们两个都从斯卡里夫的阴影中慢慢走了出来。琴发现自己十分渴望一个机会来证明自己，证明成为义军的生活是她发自内心想要的选择。一路走来，直到他们一起爬上斯卡里夫的高堡，琴都始终无法确定那是否是自己想要的，也许那只是迫于无奈而已。她的成长是为了生存，她的经历迫使她独立。她并没有成为一名士兵的精神毅力。但是现在，她知道自己所做的一切可以让她看到帝国灭亡的希望，而她也为此做好了准备。

但是这场庆祝并没有持续太久。卡西安是一名情报人员，而她也被委派到需要的地方，也就是说，她必须要学会飞行驾驶技术。他们共处的时间十分短暂，时常相隔几天甚至几周他们才能见上一面。在分别的时间里，她对卡西安思念的深切甚至让整个身体都会为之而痛。她不知道他们是否能够承受住这份思念，沉重的情感几乎要将他们吸食吞噬，只留下两张躯壳和一条等待被共享的生命。这样的预想正在悄悄地应验，而一切已经迟了：琴又倒下了，头先着地的。

有时候当他们分别之时，她会思考自己是什么时候才真正展望未来的。她认为那应该是他们在海滩上的一刻，当他们相互凝视，彼此相拥在怀中，做好了一起面对结局的准备。他的眼睛仿佛与自己有数米之隔，而她却可以从他的眼中看到了自己的整个人生。但是现在，他们还在这里，他们正在努力地抓住命运的绳索，追求这种人生，她开始觉得自己真正开始展望未来的时候，应该是自己得知死星被毁的那一夜。他们挤在狭小的卧铺上，彼此的鼻梁相互依靠在一起，床单上留下了层层皱褶，衣物包裹着他们，忧虑、恐惧的情绪逐渐消退，直到剩下只他们两个人，和彼此狂热的心跳。

那个夜晚，他耗尽了她的一切，她深知这一点。正是如此，他也一样。

在他们分别的那一夜，她很害怕，但是她很快就再次学会了一个人睡。聊天是个很有效的方法。并且她很喜欢和卢克·天行者一起工作，还有一些其他的飞行员，她会向他们学习如何驾驶和操作X翼战斗机。这位更年轻的小伙子和她成了好朋友，假如琴真的可以交到朋友的话。她甚至重新学会了如何去笑，如何开玩笑，并且不再数着日子等待与卡西安重逢的一天。

至少一个星期以来她都没有再继续期待着卡西安能回来。她小心翼翼地瘫倒在并拢的床上，身体豪放地舒展开来，时而发出低声的哼吟。她踢掉自己的靴子，靴子“嘭”的一声落在了地板上。她已经度过了漫长的一天，全身一定沾满了X翼飞行员的味道，但是舒适的枕头也许可以让她试着小憩一会儿……

不知过了多久她才突然醒来，感到有人正在晃动放自己的身体。她猛地起身，重重地捶击在那人的胸口，大约两秒钟就可以跳到房间的另一边拿到自己的爆能枪，而正在此时，她听见了他的声音，

“是我，是我啊——”

“ _卡西安_ ，哦我的天啊——”琴向他扑了过去。卡西安笑了，和她一起躺回床上，将她抱紧在怀中，感受她的情绪从震惊之中逐步恢复平静，内心只有满足（好吧，这一次或许有点夸张，但的确是这样）。随着疼痛消退，取而代之的是饥饿感，而琴则无法满足于此。她想要依偎在他的身上，她用手指摸索着他的头发，将他的脸拉近自己，随之而来的是一个绵长而深切的亲吻，直到琴把对方松开。

“你差点吓死我了！”

“我很抱歉，我没想到你是真的睡着了。”卡西安说道，温柔地用手摩挲着她的头发。

“我还以为你至少会离开一个星期。”

“我们不得不提前回来，”卡西安解释道，“几个队员生病了，而且让我们一直在外面硬撑下去也不值得。”

“这是不是意味着我们将会有一整个星期可以在一起？”琴对此感到难以置信，而卡西安的脸上却带着他们相识之后她所见过的最好的微笑，她试着不要让自己的激情之情暴露出本性。幸运的是，她愉悦（ _简直了_ ）的尖叫声很快就被卡西安不可思议的双唇堵了下去，沉溺于他正在对自己所做的同样不可思议的事。

5

当霍斯遭受袭击的时候，卡西安甚至不在基地上。

他在几个星期之前就离开了，几乎杳无音讯。实际上，她没有知道对方去向的权限。卡西安还不知道基地里发生了什么，不知道霍斯基地已经暴露了。基地的走廊之间正响着各种关于星际驱逐舰的尖叫声（ _“一整个舰队，第四区，已经来了！”_ ），很显然帝国的舰队要准备对基地发起进攻。伴随着尖锐的鸣笛，人们的惊声尖叫和沉重的脚步声，各种机械设备都在运作的准备当中，卢克将头盔扔给琴并且喊道，“快点，琴，莱娅准备做工作简报了！”

这将是她作为飞行员以来的第一次战斗，穿着飞行员制服的连体裤，戴上义军联盟的徽章。她一边听着公主的讲话，一边试着提醒自己曾经是为了什么而战斗，这是一个旧的战场，但是这一次的结局将会与斯卡里夫一役不同。斯卡里夫的战斗已经逐渐远去了。最终，她会愿意为此奉献自己的一生，而这只是她将要经历的许多战役中的第一个。她不会在第一场战斗中就牺牲。

她还要去见卡西安。

战斗结束以后，很难评价这场战斗是否取得了胜利。三个撤离的运输机全都安全逃离了霍斯，但是人员伤亡之多几乎难以估量。在她即将抵达集合地点所在的行星时，她发现这个星球是那么微不足道，以至于甚至没有名字，她开着飞机向星球的表面冲刺下去，急切地要去会见蒙·莫思马。回音基地已经基本被完全摧毁，所以她需要尽快与卡西安取得联系，她必须确保卡西安知道不要回来，让他知道他们在这里，而她在这里等待着…

通讯接通了。三天以后卡西安找到了他们，琴向他奔跑过去，猛地扑进了卡西安的怀抱中。她不在意周围的那些笑声，不在意卢克在背后的欢呼，只是紧紧依附在卡西安的身上，仿佛这样就不会让他再离开自己。“我做到了，”她附在他的头发上说道，“我活了下来。”

“你当然能做到了，”卡西安轻轻摇动着她的身体，“你会一直活下去。”

撤离行动十分仓促，现在已经没有可以专门用来睡觉的舱房了。大多数人选择留在运输机里，在这颗小行星上盘旋，因为星球表面上的情况也不比飞船上的好。最后，卡西安和琴偷了一些毯子，在一艘已经被打烂了的X翼战斗机后面，为他们彼此搭建了一个鸟巢般的地方。其他那些筋疲力尽的飞行员在吊杆四周分散开来，没有人再对他们两个蜷缩在一起睡觉的做法做出任何质疑或者评价。

这个时候，所有人都已经知道了。

寂静之中，他们的心跳在重聚之时终于平静下来，兴奋之情渐渐消退，就在此时，琴悄悄地低语道，

“我爱你。”

卡西安吻在她的额头，仿佛梦中低语一般地开起了玩笑，“现在说这个。”

“我只是刚刚才意识到自己从来没真正说过这句话。”琴说着。

“不，你一定已经……”卡西安打了个呵欠。

“卡西安，我真的觉得我没有，”她伸出手捧起他的脸，距离自己只有几尺之近，一起枕在他们用来当枕头的背包上。“几年了，我从来没有说过这话。”

“琴…我一直都知道，”卡西安低头看向她，“但我还是有90%确定你一定在某个时候说过这句话，但是如果你非要坚持觉得自己没说过的话，那也没什么。我们一直都彼此知道，总是做着相爱之人应该做的事。在斯卡里夫的时候我就知道，迟早有一天，我会爱上你。”

她试着不去回忆那么多往事，但是随着时间过去，她又重拾了回首往事的能力。她可以记得那个海滩，记得他是如何对自己说 _你的父亲将会为你感到骄傲的_ ，并且她也已经知道的。有一天，她将会爱上面前的这个男人，而她已经爱上了他。

“死星，”琴说，“就是那个时候，我们一起度过的第一个晚上，死星毁灭的那个晚上…那就是我爱上你的时候。”

“这很浪漫。”

她开始粗暴地用手锤击着他的胸口，但是她还是贴近了他。他们的生活并不完美。她知道外面有一种流言，第二颗死星正在建造之中，但是他们现在试着不去过多谈论这个。反而试着记住他们已经从中学到的，理解过去的事，但并不沉迷于过去而无法自拔，不会让过去的痛苦吞噬自己，不会为了偶尔的噩梦而感到羞愧，不会为了面对枪火突如其来时的惊恐而感到糟糕。不，战争还没有结束，他们也没有完全从中恢复，他们也许永远都不能从中彻底解脱，但是他们拥有彼此。

他们能够从斯卡里夫中幸存是有原因的，但是假如这个原因要在这里终结的话，拥抱、伤痕与疼痛，就算在这不为人知的遥远星球上，在这坚硬的地板上，不知道他们将会遭遇什么…琴也丝毫不会介意。


End file.
